


Uma Visita

by carolss



Series: Westeros em Hogwarts [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Vocês não deveriam estar aqui” Stannis disse sem tirar os olhos dos medíocres trabalhos de história da magia que ele estava corrigindo.





	Uma Visita

“Vocês não deveriam estar aqui” Stannis disse sem tirar os olhos dos medíocres trabalhos de história da magia que ele estava corrigindo.

“Eu posso ver que o tempo não te tornou mais cortês meu irmão” Renly disse olhando para suas unhas, o que se Stannis tivesse visto ele acharia ridículo já que como um fantasma nada na aparência de Renly se alterava.

“E dizem que eu que era o mal-educado” Robert disse e ergueu a mão para dar um tapa nas costas de Stannis, ele já estava morto há quase meia década mas ainda não tinha se acostumado com a falta de tato.

“Quando estudantes vocês pertenciam as casas Gryffindor e Ravenclaw então eu não vejo porque vocês estão na sede da Hufflepuff, mesmo como fantasmas”

“Lhe ocorreu que talvez nós sentimos falta do Hufflepuff mais mau-humorado da história da escola e resolvemos passar aqui para acabar com a saudade?” Renly disse.

Os três irmãos se entreolharam em silencio por cerca de dez segundos antes de Renly e Robert caírem no riso. Stannis rangeu seus dentes e disse :

“Eu te disse que ele ia acreditar” Robert disse segurando sua barriga de tanto rir.

"As vezes eu acho que vocês ficaram como fantasmas só para me irritar mais"

"Esse não é o caso Stannis, mas certamente é um ótimo bônus" Renly disse.


End file.
